Déjà vu
by MarthaSvj
Summary: "A ti ya te había amado antes." Brittana/Faberry
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _10 de Marzo de 1764_

 _Grasse_ _, Alpes-Maritimes, Francia_

-¡Escúchame Brittany! ¡Por favor entiéndelo! ¡Es una jodida misión suicida! –le replicaba entre dientes con las lágrimas corriéndole por las encarnadas mejillas y sus manos apretando fuertemente los brazos de la muchacha.

-Tengo que hacerlo Santana, es necesario que llegue antes del amanecer, así no logre el cometido, al menos lo intenté – respondió con una seguridad la cual Santana jamás le había contemplado-. Esto lo hago por ti, tienes que recordarlo – hizo el ademán de acariciar el rostro de la más baja hasta que ella misma se la apartó de un movimiento brusco antes de que la tocase.

-¡Lo haces por mi padre Brittany! ¡Y él lo hace para joderme! ¡Para jodernos! Te he dicho que nos ha descubierto en una de nuestras andadas. Pudo fácilmente haber enviado a Chénier con el caballo, hubiese sido más rápido que enviar a solo dos siervas, él lo sabe. Lo sabe todo, ¡mierda! – gritó lo último mientras sucumbía al llanto y se dejaba caer en un escalón a lado de aquel edificio desolado de Casco Antiguo, con las manos en el rostro por un intento de calmar el sonido de sus gemidos lastimeros.

Pudo notar como Brittany se sentaba a su lado, serena, callada, como si estuviera esperando un propósito, o tal vez solo pensando en qué hipócrita podía llegar a ser el destino, que le arrebataba el amor a tan solo un periodo de tiempo corto de haberlo encontrado. Era hilarante para él, que se burlaba mientras recogía el anzuelo que había utilizado tan discretamente.

Podía haber sucumbido al llanto tal como lo hizo Santana, pero ella tenía en cuenta que no podía concluir ahí, el presentimiento le calaba los huesos, recorría su espina dorsal, bombeaba en forma sanguínea su corazón, se planteaba en una interna parte de su memoria.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez? – le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa acunándole el rostro.

Santana levantó su semblante y la intentó visualizar entre la oscuridad que abundaba. No sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, estaban en la peor situación que pudiera llegar a imaginarse, a punto de dejarle ir para probablemente no volverle a ver, a ella y a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray.

En la mañana su padre le había comentado que las dos muchachas realizarían un viaje con el fin de entregar la noticia a su tío lejano de su urgente traslado a su hacienda ubicada al este de Grasse. ¿El motivo? Había un asesino suelto, un misterioso personaje dedicado a matar a jóvenes mujeres conocido como « El perfumista », pues se rumoraba ésta era su profesión y usaba a las muchachas con el fin de añadirlas en una de sus obras aromáticas. Éstas aparecían desnudas, sin cabello y con residuos de grasa animal. Todas tenían una característica en común: su sublimidad.

Aquella belleza exótica que poseía Santana, con el rostro afilado, piel trigueña y desafiantes ojos oscuros la había posicionado entre las solteras más codiciadas de Grasse, así como su prima, Rachel Berry, con rasgos judíos y nariz prominente que sin embargo le daba una presencia explícita y desenvolvedora, con su personalidad arrolladora y su voz prominente. Ambas poseían una belleza exquisita y sin precedentes, de esas que te envuelven y te confortan un sentido del cual no te habías percatado.

Monsieur López, que desempeñaba el cargo de tercer cónsul, había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que tanto su hija como sobrina no corrieran el mínimo peligro, pero sus opciones se estaban agotando considerablemente, por lo que optó por mudarse el tiempo que fuera necesario con el primo de su esposa, Fadrique.

Por supuesto, a su padre no se le podía formular mejor plan que enviar a una misión suicida a quien sabía mantenía una pecadora relación con su hija, y ¿Por qué no?, matar dos pájaros de un tiro y enviar igualmente a la chica que se reunía en el establo todas las noches con su sobrina, proclamándole su amor entre paja sucia y caballos finos. Ambas tenían una preciosura envidiable, con su cabello rubio y ojos seductores. El perfumista no lo dudaría un segundo al verlas solas en las desoladas calles de Grasse por el toque de queda.

-Claro que lo hago, jamás me olvidaría de aquello, Brittany, pero no sé precisamente a qué viene ese tema en particular – le respondió volviendo al presente, si carecía de opciones, tenía que aprovechar ese momento al por mayor.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, acababan de llegar de Nueva España, su país de origen. Su padre, Santiago, un mestizo de madre indígena y padre español bien posicionado, se casó con una francesa que había llegado al todavía conocido como "nuevo mundo", de la mano de su padre, un ambicioso comerciante de pieles que buscaba dinero y fama pues sabía ahí sería fácil encontrarla; el nombre de ella era Clèmence. Con su joven hija y la sobrina de ella, fruto de una aventura de su hermano con una mujer hebrea de la que se había enamorado cuando hizo un viaje a un país de Oriente, partieron nuevamente a Francia, donde se posicionarían gracias a influencias en un mejor sitio que si decidían quedarse en Nueva España.

Y lo lograron, los contactos políticos de Clèmence, junto al ingenio económico de Santiago, se posicionaron en una clase alta de la burguesía francesa. Santana y Rachel se rodeaban constantemente de personas de éste ambiente social, el cual llegaron a detestar con el pasar del tiempo.

Una tarde, Santana se disponía a adquirir una innovadora fragancia, llamada "Amor y Psique" de su perfumista predilecto, Péllissier. Se planteó en la necesidad de cruzar el centro de aquella particular ciudad, donde a pesar de su fama de perfumería, abundaba un olor pestilente, con personas aventando sus deshechos desde las ventanas a la callejuela, donde semillas hasta animales vivos eran vendidos en pequeños puestos ambulantes exhibidos en el repugnante suelo, niños con el rostro ennegrecido de la suciedad y dientes podridos por la falta de higiene. Era la viva imagen de lo nauseabundo. Claramente, era llevada en una particular silla de manos, cuando se disponía a cerrar las cortinas del pequeño espacio, entre la muchedumbre, el ambiente cochambroso, la desesperación, la falta de moral; se encontró con dos iris celestes que la miraban con afabilidad, que a pesar de su solemne presencia, le eran imposiblemente familiares, y no supo qué le magnificó más de aquel encuentro, si su sentir ante su descubrimiento, o su llaneza ante él. Llamó al siervo por la ventanilla delantera haciéndole saber su más reciente capricho, y lo demás era historia.

-Yo te reconocí, Santana. No me preguntes el porqué, no te respondería ya que ni yo misma lo sé. Pero sé que esto no es ni por asomo una despedida de por vida, o al menos no de otra.

-¿De qué estás hablando Brittany? – le respondió con la confusión grabada en el rostro.

En ese momento salió Quinn seguida por una sollozante Rachel. Era la hora, si no partían en ese momento, Santiago se encargaría de que lo hicieran, y no deseaban poder despedirse de una manera que no fuese la adecuada.

-Brittany, tenemos que irnos – ordenó con voz entrecortada la rubia.

Santana miró en ese momento a la mencionada con un dolor insufrible plantado en sus oscuros ojos, sus blanquecinos dientes apretados duramente y una expresión de misericordia que invadía en ese momento su pecho. Brittany le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente, con seguridad pero con ese halo de tristeza ineludible.

-Prométeme que me buscarás Santana, que yo no pararé hasta encontrarte. – le dijo con firmeza, pero, y Santana lo supo, no se refería al presente.

A regañadientes asintió con la cabeza, pues sentía como la presión en la garganta la dejaba muda, mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia. Brittany le dedicó una sonrisa ilusionada, mientras se acercaba y unía sus labios en un acto de amor esperanzado, de promesa desgarradora.

Después de que Quinn y Rachel concluyeran con el mismo acto, le dio un abrazo caluroso a la primera, mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo con Brittany, acto seguido, se colocaron túnicas que les llegaban a los pies y se dispusieron a partir.

-¡Te quiero! – escuchó gritar a Rachel en un acto desesperado.

Y lo tenía que hacer, tenía que sellar su promesa, aunque le pareciera una idea descabellada, aunque pensara se había vuelto completamente loca, aunque el amor pareciera ofuscarle la lógica.

-¡Te encontraré, Brittany! ¡Te lo juro que lo haré! ¡Te quiero! – gritó, antes de ver esbozar a la rubia una sonrisa que opacaba aquella espeluznante oscuridad.

Se perdieron entre la fría niebla, eliminando cualquier ápice de su presencia. Rachel sucumbió ante ella, desvaneciéndose en sus brazos, Santana quería permanecer fuerte para ella, aunque estuviese derrumbándose por dentro, aunque la muerte en vez de llegarle a Brittany de forma repentina, le estuviese llegando a ella lentamente.

El día de la ejecución de Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, Santana llevaba bajo su elegante vestido un puñal de su padre. Como pudo bajó con la servidumbre para poder estar cerca del hombre y matarle con sus propias manos.

El momento había llegado, el negro carruaje se aproximó, y las puertas del mismo se abrieron, Santana apretó fuertemente el puñal en su mano derecha, pero en cuanto visualizó el atuendo del hombre, sus sentidos se vieron ofuscados, y de inmediato sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un aroma sublime, excelso, inestimable, glorioso, aquel era el aroma del amor, aquel era el aroma de Brittany. El puñal cayó al suelo, y ella de rodillas, ante sus ojos no estaba aquel escuálido y granuja, sino Brittany, esplendida, sonriéndole.

Y cayó al suelo, con la imagen del amor y el deseo grabado en su memoria, en sus sentidos, en el inminente recuerdo y en el pronto reencuentro.


	2. I

_Los personajes presentes a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena televisiva FOX, con los respectivos derechos de autor. O bien, personas que realmente existieron durante los hechos plasmados._

 _La trama y redacción de la misma son de mi autoría._

* * *

I

 _11 de Noviembre de 1938_

 _Ámsterdam, Holanda_

La risa de Santana invadió toda la habitación, haciendo que tres pares de ojos fueran a parar en ella. Dejó su lectura a un lado, para sujetar su estómago y hacer su carcajada más prolongada. Se recostó en la cama mientras lograba articular frases como "¡Esto debe ser una broma!"

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Santana? – interrogó Rachel, una pequeña judía de cabellos castaños y nariz prominente, exponiendo la pregunta que todas tenían en mente.

Santana, una chica de rasgos latinos, largo cabello negro y cuerpo menudo, río entre dientes mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre la cama de la espaciosa habitación que compartían las cuatro.

Con una sonrisa divertida, abrió su libro en la página que estaba leyendo con anterioridad, se acercó a Margot, una chica de poco más de doce años, con grandes gafas circulares y la "mejor" amiga de Rachel. Le señaló un párrafo para que hiciera la lectura en voz alta.

- _"Bilbo es un hobbit, una raza que se caracteriza por los siguientes rasgos: son o fueron gente menuda de la mitad de nuestra talla, y más pequeños que los enanos Barbados…"_

-¡Rachel Polańsky! – la interrumpió con una risotada que volvió a invadir la habitación.

Anne, la hermana pequeña de Margot que acompañaba a las otras tres solo para tener algo de compañía, dejó escapar una pequeña risa, asegurándose que Rachel no la viera. El rostro de ésta se volvió completamente rojo de la furia, levantándose de su lugar a un lado de una confundida Margot.

-¡No le encuentro la gracia Santana! ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó arrebatándole el libro de las manos - ¿El hobbit? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Santana se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco volviendo a apropiarse de su libro.

-Salió el año pasado, apenas lo tradujeron al Alemán, está teniendo una popularidad abrumadora, ciertamente no hubiera pensado que alguien se tomara el tiempo de investigar a tu raza. Pienso que mostrándote en las librerías podremos ganar unos cuantos florines por tu autógrafo – concluyó con un guiño de ojo exagerado.

-¡Suficiente Santana! ¡Nos vamos! – ordenó Rachel estrellando fuertemente un pie en el suelo.

-Ya era hora – respondió con un bufido cruzándose de brazos y tomando su mochila que descansaba en la cama –. Enana – se despidió de Anne revolviéndole el cabello –. Miope – le dejó caer a Margot antes de desaparecer por la ancha puerta de madera.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Santana, siempre ha sido así – intentaba excusarse Rachel con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras levantaba sus libros y se despedía de Margot con un cariñoso abrazo –, nos vemos mañana.

Y después de despedirse de la más pequeña de las Frank, que con una sonrisa divertida correspondía al gesto con un "hasta mañana, Rachel", mientras ésta se ocupaba de seguir los pasos de su hermanastra.

-¡Excelente Santana! Me has dejado mal parada frente a Margot – le reprendía mientras caminaban sobre una calle de Merwedeplein, el barrio donde vivía la familia Frank.

-Vamos, ha sido divertido, además, tenía que apresurar las cosas, no sé por qué Hiram nos quería ahí antes de lo esperado.

Hiram Polańsky era un reconocido empresario judío de industrias textiles, sus empresas habían logrado abarcar gran parte de Holanda, Alemania, Polonia y una pequeña tienda en Costa Rica, aventurándose a colocarla en ese sitio por mera curiosidad. Sin embargo, en los últimos años y tras la nombración de Adolf Hitler como canciller en Alemania, la Gestapo cerró la gran mayoría de sus industrias, viéndose en la necesidad de negociar sus bienes con una empresa de pectina, Opekta, a cargo de Otto Frank (he ahí el acercamiento de su hija e hijastra con las hermanas Frank). Sin embargo, el 9 y 10 de Noviembre las tropas nazistas, organizados por Joseph Goebbels, quemaron más de 250 sinagogas, más de 7,000 comercios judíos fueron destrozados y saqueados, docenas de judíos fueron asesinados, al igual que cementerios, hospitales, escuelas y hogares judíos saqueados; este evento se recordaría años después como la "Noche de los Cristales Rotos". Claramente, sus industrias quedaron reducidas a escombros, quedando en sus manos solo unas pocas bodegas que pronto se vendrían igualmente abajo. No le quedaba en ese momento más que el miedo descomunal de que pronto les llegaría un aviso para que algún miembro de su familia se reportase para la deportación a un campo de trabajo, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

En cuanto escuchó la llegada de Santana seguida de una molesta Rachel, sabía era el momento de presentar la noticia a la que tuvo que resignarse.

-¿Papi? – se escuchó a lo lejos Rachel llamándolo.

-En el comedor, Rachel, por favor trae a Santana, Maribel y yo queremos darles una noticia.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, se encontraron con la cara de resignación de Maribel sentada en la enorme mesa que ocupaba el comedor y la mirada perdida de Hiram parado a su lado con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

-Por favor, siéntense.

Rachel y Santana se miraron confundidas por la situación, pero se sentaron esperando una justificación ante la particular reunión familiar improvisada. Oyeron a Hiram dar un largo suspiro mientras les dedicaba una mirada con su semblante serio.

-Las noches de ayer y antier, las tropas nazistas bajo los mandatos del Canciller Hitler destruyeron todas las propiedades judías en gran parte de territorio Alemán. Nuestros comercios ahora mismo son cenizas, queda un par de negocios en Polonia y cinco bodegas aquí en Holanda –, explicó sacándose los lentes y masajeando el puente de la nariz mientras una asustada Rachel y una pensativa Santana lo observaban sin perder detalle de lo que decía - hoy a primera hora he hablado con contactos míos y se han ofrecido a rentarnos esas propiedades, exponiéndolas como suyas para que así no se reporten, y solamente pasarnos un porcentaje del dinero de las inversiones. Hemos decidido, Maribel y yo, vender igualmente la casa e irnos a Cracovia lo más rápido posible, tengo un amigo viejo de negocios allí, Oskar Schindler, el cual se las ha ingeniado para ser ahora miembro del Partido Nazi, quiere hacer ésta fábrica de artículos de cocina, con judíos como trabajadores, evitando que vayan a un Gueto que me parece tienen planificado hacer en Cracovia. Me ha dejado ayudarle en algunos aspectos, aprovecharemos la oportunidad.

Rachel había comenzado a temblar y lágrimas amenazaban por salir, mientras Santana mantenía los ojos abiertos sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba, ¡ese hijo de perra, enano y escuálido de Hitler!

-Rachel, cariño – habló una vez más Hiram captando la atención de todos nuevamente –, como he dicho, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, eso cuenta también en los registros que tenga ahora mismo la Gestapo. Ya no somos más Polańsky, desde ahora nuestro apellido será Berry, así no causaremos más atención que la necesaria. He arreglado los papeles desde hace una semana. Maribel y Santana están totalmente fuera de peligro, claramente, Santana ni siquiera es judía – le dirigió una mirada a la nombrada asintiendo levemente con la cabeza –. Puedes librarte de esto, no sabemos cuándo acabará la guerra, y sabes que todo lo que pasará desde ahora será terrible y lo puedes evitar. Con parte del dinero puedo comprarte una pequeña casa, puedes continuar tus estudios y no correrás peligro alguno, Maribel y yo lo hemos hablado, solo tienes que acceder.

Santana pasó sus ojos sobre la sonrisa melancólica de su madre, el ceño fruncido de su padrastro y las lágrimas de su hermanastra la cual la adoraba sin medida, pero sabía que ella deseaba que accediera, que se librara de todos los problemas descomunales a los que se enfrentarían desde ese momento, de toda la persecución como si fueran animales por parte de la SS, del posible "campo de trabajo" que dictaba su sentencia a muerte.

Bajó la mirada y esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Si el gnomo de jardín – dijo señalando a su hermanastra – piensa que se librará de mí, está muy equivocado. Yo me quedo Hiram, somos una familia, algo extraña, pero una familia después de todo, y desde ahora la mierda que les caiga no me la sacudiré del hombro, sino que la recibiré con ustedes.

Ni a Maribel ni a Hiram les hizo gracia el comentario final, sin embargo con una sensación agridulce asintieron, Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Su padrastro le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora, intentando transmitir duda en su respuesta, a lo que Santana alzó los hombros y le guiñó el ojo.

Al día siguiente, en una maleta empaquetaron recuerdos y frustraciones, pero también añoranzas y esperanza, aquella que pensaban les habían arrebatado hace tiempo.

* * *

 _30 de Enero de 1939_

 _Cracovia, Polonia_

Y ahí estaban nuevamente: no sabía con precisión si ella los buscaba o, en cambio, ellos la buscaban a ella, era algo particularmente extraño; simplemente eran dos haces celestes que la petrificaban, sin saber siquiera con exactitud qué eran, qué buscaban, ¿por qué ella? Le atraían como un diablo negro del mar a un inocente pez que se ha perdido en la superficie más recóndita del océano.

Santana sintió un peso en sus pies y se removió entre las sabanas algo aturdida todavía por su particular sueño. Abrió ligeramente el ojo derecho para toparse con una pensativa Rachel con la vista perdida en algún lugar de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hobbit? Déjame dormir. – le gruñó para acto seguido volver a colarse entre las sabanas y cerrar sus ojos.

-He soñado con algo extraño, Santana. – atinó a decir antes de que la latina cediera nuevamente al sueño.

-Si no es erótico, siendo así, motivo de burla, no me interesa. – bufó molesta.

Rachel negó energéticamente con la cabeza, destapando a Santana a manera que ésta la volteara a ver.

-Es ámbar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó resignándose frotando sus manos contra su rostro y sentándose en la cama, para alcanzar el té que le había llevado esa mañana Rachel.

-Sueño con el color ámbar, bueno, alrededor es como… esmeralda – le explicó completamente ida en sus pensamientos –, no sé qué signifique precisamente, no es la primera vez, y cada vez se hace más intenso y no sé si sucumbir al miedo o entregarme a ellos en un acto de desesperación y obsesión

Santana la observó con una ceja levantada por encima de su taza humeante que se desempeñaba en disfrutar. ¿Existían las coincidencias?

-Pienso que todo el cambio te ha afectado, Berry – mintió alzándose de hombros

Rachel dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, no conseguiría que Santana la llegase a entender del todo. Está bien, llevaban conociéndose una cantidad considerable de años, once, si quería una cifra específica, y amaba a Santana con ese amor que solo una hermana puede sentir hacia la otra, esa conexión que, a pesar de no ser sanguínea, se complementaban a la perfección, tan diferentes, pero probablemente por eso es que jamás se cansaría de los comentarios sarcásticos o las bromas pesadas de Santana, por más que le molestasen.

-A todos nos ha afectado Santana – le respondió tocándose nerviosamente el cabello que caía por su hombro -. ¿Qué harás hoy?

La morena se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada, con un ápice de incredibilidad en su rostro, ¿realmente preguntaba eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa, Berry? Pudrirme en esta cama o en el sillón de la sala como todos los días, o ir por algunos mandados que pedirán, porque soy a la única que dejan caminar sobre la acera, entrar en los puestos de comida o a la que los niños no le arrojan lodo. – respondió con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica mientras pestañeaba exageradamente

Rachel suspiró.

-Te acompañaré hoy, mi padre ha pedido que vayas por el pan – le respondió mirándola segura a los ojos y con el semblante completamente serio –. Te estaré esperando abajo.

Santana frunció el ceño, extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar, si podía evitar la humillación, Rachel actuaba, evadiendo cualquier contacto con personas que no fueran judías. No le tomó la suficiente importancia, terminó su té y se apresuró a cambiase, meditando si usar la larga gabardina con el estampado de la Estrella de David con la palabra "Jude" en el brazo. Terminó por colocársela, probablemente le iría peor a Rachel si la vieran con una "católica normal", prefería la discriminación a que le hicieran daño a Rachel. Claramente, esto jamás se lo diría a la castaña.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó una vez que llegó abajo, una pensativa Rachel, con un gran abrigo le asintió y la siguió a la salida.

Caminaron calladas por una enorme calle cuesta arriba, no tenían permitido pisar la acera, así que cada poco tenían que asegurarse que no vendría un coche detrás.

-Hay una panadería que todavía permite la entrada a judíos, está a dos calles – informó Santana mientras continuaba su trayecto cabizbaja.

Al llegar a la panadería, se disponía a abrir la pequeña puerta de cristal hasta que un anuncio la detuvo, " _Se permiten perros. NO judíos"_. La cara de Santana era un poema, pasó de un tono pálido a uno rojo por la rabia, frunció fuertemente el ceño y agarró a Rachel del brazo para hacerla retroceder unos pasos.

-Ten, sostenme esto – le ordenó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se quedaba en un suéter de lana –, dame el dinero. Estos hijos de perra…

-Santana… el lenguaje – le pidió tímidamente Rachel –, no entres ahí, probablemente te digan algo.

-Vamos Berry, no te preocupes, dime, ¿me veo como una judía? – le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba el rostro de rasgos latinos.

Acto seguido, entró rápidamente a la panadería seguida de vista por los asustados ojos chocolate de Rachel. Una vez dentro, colocó rápida y bruscamente en una bandeja todo lo que le habían pedido, pasando a cobrar con un chico pelirrojo que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entró. Ella lo conocía, era un empleado de la familia, la había invitado a salir unas cuantas veces, pero Santana se limitaba a declinar con el semblante serio. En cuanto el chico comenzaba a contar las piezas de pan, la latina sabía era momento para exponer sus dudas.

-Veo que ha cambiado el reglamento, con lo de los judíos… - empezó con voz seria y gesto indiferente

El chico la observó con sus grandes ojos verdes impresionados que Santana le dirigiera la palabra. Ella se limitaba a pagarle para después irse, apenas mirándolo.

-¡Sí señorita! Usted sabrá que la situación se ha complicado, así que si bien son ordenes de la comisaría, nos alegramos mucho de éste cambio – se inclinó sobre el mostrador mientras le daba una mirada cómplice –, cuando llegan el local parece incluso que apesta.

Santana se contuvo para no arrojarse por encima del mostrador en ese momento, pero le dedicó una mirada fulminante con los labios apretados y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

-Mi familia, es judía, y créeme que no apestan – le respondió con frialdad y arrastrando las palabras producto de su enojo.

La cara del pelirrojo fue de película, mientras se ponía completamente rojo de la vergüenza y movía la boca buscando las palabras dándole un aspecto de un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Claro señorita! – le respondió rápidamente con tono elevado –. Créame que soy un gran amigo de los judíos, y se me hace insano lo que les hacen y…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, el puño de Santana se estampó fuertemente contra su mejilla, tirándolo al suelo en donde se comenzaba a retorcer.

-Eso es por no defender tus ideales – le escupió las palabras con ira mientras tomaba su bolsa de pan y se dirigía a la salida.

Pasó hecha una furia a lado de Rachel, atinando solo a arrebatarle su abrigo de las manos mientras se dirigía cuesta abajo nuevamente, con la pequeña castaña detrás de ella acelerando el paso para intentar estar a su altura.

-¿Qué ocurrió Santana? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con preocupación

-Lo estoy Rachel, pero viviendo en un mundo de hipócritas es complicado hacerse valer por uno mismo. Ya no sabes si quien te ofrece la mano realmente te está agarrando el pie.

Rachel la miró con curiosidad pero decidió no comentar nada para no aumentar la furia López, y solo la siguió hasta lograr perderse en la esquina que las conduciría nuevamente a su hogar.

Una vez dentro, Hiram las veía con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, las recibió a ambas con un abrazo mientras se ocupaba de las cosas que habían traído. Hiram había cambiado, se había vuelto más atento ahora que no iba a trabajar, más cariñoso y cercano que nunca, temía perderlas, y es que, probablemente, pasaría. Se estaban quedando sin opciones, el porcentaje de bienes que le habían prometido estaba comenzando a disminuir, habían tenido que comenzar a vender pequeños lujos que en el pasado se habían permitido sin problema alguno. Desde la joyería de Maribel, pasando a los vestidos finos que poseían Santana y Rachel. Libros, muebles, vestuario, calzado, nada se había quedado exento de la necesidad que comenzaban a adquirir con el paso del tiempo. A los judíos solo se les permitía tener una cantidad de dinero por familia, pero a la ahora Familia Berry le debían muchos favores gente del gobierno, por lo cual se podían permitir continuar con la economía que siempre habían gozado, por supuesto, ahora viéndose terriblemente ofuscada. Hiram las invitó a sentarse en la amplia sala.

-Bien, chicas, me temo que habrá que trasladarnos nuevamente. Cracovia se está convirtiendo en una ciudad de locos. Oskar ha estado muy ocupado, y ciertamente mi tarea con él ha terminado. Y si bien, Varsovia no está exenta de todo lo que pasa, tengo otra serie de contactos allí, si tenemos que vivir así, escapando, lo haremos, mientras ninguno de nosotros sea citado a un campo de trabajo.

No hubo reproches, ni exigencias, sorprendentemente Santana también se encontraba callada. Las tres tenían que comenzar a ser fuertes, aceptar una realidad la cual habían estado evitando por demasiado tiempo.

-Empaquen todo, nos vamos mañana a primera hora. Tengo que arreglar un asunto, vuelvo en una hora.

Y sin más, Hiram salió de la casa con el semblante aún pensativo. Santana tomó la mano de Rachel, dirigiéndola al sillón donde se encontraba una pensativa Maribel, se sentaron a su lado y cada una apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de la mayor.

-Estaremos bien, niñas – susurró mientras les acariciaba los brazos a cada una -, estaremos bien. – y se los repitió, para, al menos, creérselo ella también.

* * *

 _5 de Octubre de 1939_

 _Varsovia, Polonia_

- _"Nuestra suerte está echada, nuestras fuerzas armadas no tienen nada qué hacer ante la potencia del armamento enemigo, que de entrada destruyó el sistema de transporte y nuestra modesta fuerza aérea. El avance germano continua, van por Cracovia. Que Dios nos bendiga."_

Todos escuchaban temblando el dictamen final del reportero por la radio, Rachel le envió una mirada preocupante a su padre, el cual, al igual que Santana se mantenía con la vista perdida al frente.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, un fuerte golpe se dejó escuchar proveniente de la entrada principal. Hiram les envió una mirada tranquilizante a las tres mujeres que en ese momento eran un manojo de nervios. Y se dirigió a la entrada con paso decidido.

-¿Hiram Berry? – escucharon decir en un acento alemán rebuscado.

-Sí, soy yo.

Santana se paró en ese momento y asomándose ligeramente, observó a un soldado entrando por la puerta de la enorme casa que Hiram había logrado adquirir.

-Esta casa le pertenece desde hoy a la Schutzstaffel. Sabemos su influencia con el gobierno, Berry, irán al Gueto, pero el espacio donde estarán será únicamente de ustedes, debe sentirse afortunado, la mayoría tienen que compartir con otras cuatro familias – dijo con molestia en su voz –, tienen una hora.

Sin más, salió apresurado por la puerta para seguir con su expulsión de judíos al gueto. Hiram regresó, los dientes rechinando y lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Tú dijiste que no iríamos a un gueto – le reprochó Santana con la voz cortada mientras lo empujaba fuertemente - ¿¡Qué es esta mierda!? ¡HIRAM! ¿¡QUÉ ES ÉSTA MIERDA!? – alcanzó a gritar antes de ceder al llanto y que su padre adoptivo la abrazara protectoramente para que no cayera al piso.

Empacaron lo necesario, habían sido listos, vendiendo todas sus pertenencias de valor para solo guardar el dinero que en ese momento cargarían con ellos.

Una vez fuera, observaron una gran cantidad de gente caminando con toda su vida encerrada en maletas. Se unieron rápidamente a ellos. Rachel parecía un fantasma en medio de una densa niebla, se encontraba sin dar rastros de expresión alguna en su rostro, no había dicho una palabra desde que el soldado entró por la puerta, empacando en silencio y asintiendo a las órdenes de Hiram sin rechistar. Y así se mantuvo hasta que una enorme bola de lodo estrelló contra su mejilla, haciendo que girara su rostro ahora empapado.

- _¡Adiós judíos!¡Adiós judíos!_ – coreaban varios infantes desde las aceras mientras les aventaban enormes bolas de lodo.

Varios rieron cuando Rachel fue víctima de una, comenzando a señalarla con el dedo y sosteniéndose el estómago por el ataque de risa que tenían. Santana, no pudiendo controlarse se les quiso echar encima, antes de que Rachel la sujetara de la cintura.

- _¡Pequeños hijos de puta! ¡Les voy a enseñar como solucionábamos esto en mi barrio! ¡Yo tengo orgullo y les patearé el trasero en cuanto salga! ¡No se metan con mi hermana! –_ gritaba en un perfecto español mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Rachel

Los niños se le quedaron viendo con los ojos queriendo escaparse de sus cuencas, comenzando a llorar y yéndose rápidamente de ahí. Santana tuvo suerte, los soldados ignoraron la situación al saber quién era, ya que quizá la hubieran descontado de un disparo en la nuca, lo cual, afortunadamente, no fue el caso.

El Gueto de Varsovia era un infierno en la tierra, las callejuelas repletas de sufrimiento humano, entre los gritos desesperados de la gente tirada en la calle, hasta los niños peleando por un pedazo de hueso con un perro vagabundo; los edificios se erguían cuales bestias de cemento varios metros encima de su cabeza, todos estrechos y nauseabundos; las ratas pasaban por encima de sus pies y en más de una ocasión alguien intentó quitarle sus pequeñas maletas que llevaba consigo celosamente.

-¿¡Berry!? – gritó un soldado que se abría paso entre la multitud con golpes de su porra a diestra y siniestra

-¡Aquí! – respondió Hiram alzando una mano

-Vengan, acá está su lugar.

Era un pequeño cuarto de catorce metros cuadrados, un cachivache que intentaba hacerse pasar por una estufa, tres enormes y sucias camas distribuidas en lo amplio del cuarto, una mesa de madera podrida con dos sillas rotas de las patas, una cubeta en una esquina (queriendo suponer cuál era su función) y una ventana rota por la cual entraban cucarachas proclamando su lugar. Una enorme rata pasó entre Santana y Rachel en cuanto entraron, chillando.

-Hogar, dulce hogar – comentó sarcásticamente Santana dejando caer sus maletas en el suelo mugriento.

* * *

 _23 de Abril de 1943_

 _Gueto de Varsovia, Polonia_

-¡Llevamos casi cuatro años encerrados en este infierno y no lo terminas de aceptar! ¡BASTA DE LLORIQUEAR BERRY, CARAJO! – le gritaba Santana en el oído, mientras ésta se los tapaba con ambas manos alrededor de las orejas.

-¡Santana! ¡Basta! – le ordenaba un irritado y ya desgastado Hiram

-¡Déjame en paz, Santana! – el grito de Rachel inundó toda la habitación, antes de que ésta misma se abalanzara sobre su hermanastra entre insultos y lloriqueos

Ambas rodaban por toda la mugrienta habitación, mientras se propinaban rodillazos y golpes en todas partes del cuerpo, Rachel cansaba de la actitud de la latina, Santana cansada de los lloriqueos diarios de la judía que juraba morirían al día siguiente por el levantamiento que se había estado llevando durante esos días.

-¡Niñas! ¡Basta! – una alterada Maribel se posicionaba frente a ellas - ¡Hiram! ¡Haz algo!

Como pudo, el mencionado se puso de pie, mareado y con claro aliento a alcohol. Se posicionó frente a las dos chicas que seguían en su disputa, y antes de poder hacer algo se escuchó un fuerte ruido bajo ellos, seguido de gritos, ladridos de perros eufóricos y balazos dados como si estuviesen interpretando una pieza musical. El soldado siendo Chopin, las metralletas un piano de cola, los gritos eufóricos las Nocturnas…

-Dios mío… - atinó a decir una aterrada Santana que ahora ayudaba a Rachel a pararse

-Yo se los dije, hasta aquí, nuestra vida se ha anclado… - contestó una alterada Rachel – el estúpido levantamiento que tanto apoyabas, ¡por ello es esto! ¡Nos matarán por tu culpa y la de todos esos estúpidos! – le gritaba a Santana mientras la señalaba acusadoramente

El 18 de enero las autoridades alemanas del gueto intentaron deportar a la población judía restante, pero las organizaciones judías clandestinas _Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa_ (ŻOB) y _Żydowski Związek Wojskowy_ (ŻZW) expulsaron a los opresores y tomaron posesión del Gueto.

Ahora, cuatro días después, la lucha parecía haber acabado, o eso habían pensado.

-¡Rachel! ¡Escúchame! – Le pidió un más despierto Hiram – este año he actuado deliberadamente, he intentado librarme de todo esto refugiándome en el alcohol, acabando con todos nuestros suministros – los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca -, no morirás. Ni Santana, ni tú, en cuánto estén frente a la puerta, Maribel y yo los interceptaremos, y ustedes corran – miró a ambas con lágrimas en los ojos -, solo corran y no miren atrás, vayan a los límites del gueto, están escapando por allí, con algo de suerte podrán lograrlo.

Santana se aferraba a su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza y Rachel seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió los débiles brazos de Hiram rodearla, para después acercarse a Maribel y Santana y hacer lo propio con ellas. Este acto las hizo despertar a ambas, cuando se escucharon ruidos fuertes provenientes de fuera del cuarto.

-¿No olvidarán cuánto las amamos? Solo corran. – dijo Hiram con voz segura, antes de guiñarles un ojo y levantarse junto a su esposa.

Gritos, pánico, las piernas reaccionando por mera inercia y las manos aferradas una a la otra. Santana sintió como Rachel tropezaba, al voltear notó como un enorme perro la estaba sosteniendo de la pierna con su enorme mandíbula, alcanzó a propinarle una patada, teniendo que arrastrar después de esto a Rachel con su pierna sangrando a borbotones. Fuera del edificio la situación era peor. Entre la oscuridad solo se alcanzaban a apreciar detonaciones y disparos. Pusieron marcha a lo que sabían era el límite del gueto, y exactamente como había dicho Hiram, gente estaba escapando por debajo de los grandes muros de piedra.

Antes de poder acercarse de más, Santana sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y alzaban del suelo. Intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas; cojeando, Rachel intentó interceptar al soldado que sostenía con firmeza a Santana, pero otro de ellos la empujó violentamente, para después redirigirla a la misma dirección en la que llevaban a la morena.

- _¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!_ – gritaba Santana en español mientras lanzaba patadas hacia su interceptor

De nada le sirvió, a ambas junto con otras dos docenas de personas las arribaron en un camión, partiendo inmediatamente del gueto que había sido su pequeño infierno personal esos años. Lo que no sabían, era que aquel lugar era solo el Génesis del Infierno de Dante que se aproximaba.

Rachel no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino, desde su intercepción en el camión, el recorrido en el mismo y ahora su abordaje en un kilométrico tren. Santana le había vendado con parte de su desgastada falda la herida producto de la mordida de aquel pastor alemán. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraban, pero antes de entrar, y gracias a sus conocimientos en alemán que tanto le había negado a Hiram, pudo escuchar a los soldados discutir, para al final decidir que los llevarían a un lugar llamado "Bergen-Belsen". Para nombrecito, realmente le había hecho sentir un extraño escalofrío a Santana, sin saber qué lo había producido.

El viaje fue innecesariamente largo, considerando sobretodo el hecho de tener que ir parados, soportando cambios de temperatura descomunales. A la mayoría de los judíos del Gueto de Varsovia los llevaban a Campos de Exterminio como Majdanek o Treblinka, ubicados en Polonia. Sin embargo, Bergen-Belsen se encontraba en el estado de Baja Sajonia, en Alemania. Hicieron tres paradas en el camino, en dos de ellas les echaron agua por encima de los vagones, para así beber lo que pudieran, y en la última lanzándoles pan quemado.

Aquí había dos cuestiones enormes: Habían corrido con un golpe de suerte descomunal, el campo de Bergen-Belsen era solo de concentración, más no de exterminio, como Majdanek o Treblinka; estaban "salvadas" si podría decírsele de una forma. Pero, la otra y más importante, ¿por qué? Santana no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, pero ¡vivirían!, claro, si soportaban el viaje suicida en ese nauseabundo tren. Si la fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte que el destino.

Llegaron, entre desesperación y alucinaciones, hambre y desconcierto, entre locura y muerte. Habían muerto muchos en el camino, y la mayoría de los demás estaban en un estado deplorable. Santana se había mantenido fuerte, Rachel estaba perturbada, más no loca como la mayoría. Entre gritos y ladridos de perros, bajaron del tren, junto a lo que parecían miles de personas, y los intentos de orden por parte de los guardias siendo inútiles.

En ese momento, como si algo la llamara a gritos sordos, como si todo desapareciera y no dejara rastro a la miseria; volteó y allí estaba, a unos metros de ella, el celeste de sus sueños había hecho acto de presencia.


	3. NA

**N/A**

Yom Hashuah o Día del Recuerdo del Holocausto; el día 27 de Nisan del Calendario Hebreo

Ésta historia ha rondado en mi cabeza desde mis primeras lecturas en FanFiction, pero no fue hasta hace poco que, después de una grave etapa en mi vida que me llevó a destruir todos mis escritos, decidí volver a escribirla y de ésta forma no quedase como un proyecto más.

Escribir me apega a una pasión remota en mis tiempos de niñez, tan ecuánime pero a la vez tan imparcial que me ha hecho elegir un camino que me alejaría de la misma.

Éstos pequeños escritos en conjunto a los de mi Blog Personal me hacen recordar que la pasión va más allá del ejercimiento de la misma, es algo con lo que se vive así te envuelva una raíz completamente distinta de un mismo árbol que tú mismo has forjado.

Una pasión puede resultar irracional, absurda, descabellada, ilógica e inverosímil a quien no comprende el arte que uno se concibe a partir de sus propios y más recónditos instintos.

Probablemente la continuación de ésta trama deje alguno que otro ceño fruncido en el próximo capítulo, y les pido, así como les agradecería, la continuación de la misma; les invito a jugar con el tiempo conmigo de una forma tan descabellada que nosotros nos quedemos con los ojos perplejos. A descubrir las épocas de la Independencia, Amor, Ira, Odio, Autosuficiencia, Dolor, Miedo…

Y a éste último sentimiento me lleva al mensaje del día de hoy el cual será probablemente la única nota de autor en éste pequeño Fic.

El Holocausto Judío durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue un evento que nos concierne a todos, así varíe nuestra cultura, idioma, religión, costumbres, aspecto, raíces. Después de esto se han producido genocidios en distintos continentes del mundo, y es que de éste deberíamos aplicar la moral que no ocupaba lugar en ese momento.

Humanizar a los humanos pareciera más un trabalenguas a un acto desesperado. Sin embargo, al cambiar éste complejo pero a la vez sencillo aspecto, nos llevará a la unión de homogeneidad necesaria en eventos como los que tienen lugar actualmente.

¿Este genocidio ha servido para la moral a través de generaciones?

Fue necesario, para a través de los libros de historia y las narraciones de aquel evento aprender a humanizarnos.

* * *

 _En recuerdo a los seis millones de Judíos víctimas del Holocausto._

 _Y para conservar la lección de Integridad que éste evento ha marcado._

* * *

Con un profundo agradecimiento a su atención, extendiéndolo al seguimiento de éste Fic, les espero leer con felicidad éste viernes 29 de Enero.


	4. II

**California, Estados Unidos**

 _3 de Julio de 1968_

" _¿Era amor o no era amor lo que sentía por Carol? Y que absurdo era que ella misma no lo supiese. Había oído hablar de chicas que se enamoraban unas de las otras y sabía qué tipo de gente eran y el aspecto que tenían. Ni Carol ni ella eran así. Pero sus sentimientos hacía Carol coincidían con todas las descripciones._ _"_

Los marrones ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par, mientras abría ligeramente la boca a causa del asombro.

Un ruido sordo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, habían abierto la puerta repentinamente en un rápido movimiento. Cerró asustada el libro y lo colocó por inercia en un cajón que se apresuró a cerrar, mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba posesivamente en su rostro.

-¡Be…! – Pero su frase se vio interrumpida al ver la acción de Rachel - ¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué? – respondió la castaña haciéndose la desentendida mientras se palpaba el caliente rostro, intentando que pasara desapercibido su evidente sonrojo

Sin responder, su acompañante se acercó inmediatamente al mueble donde el libro había sido resguardado, intentando abrirlo, al instante Rachel le sujetó la muñeca, lo que provocó una mirada interrogatoria de la chica con rasgos latinos, entrecerró los ojos para después asomarse una sonrisa en sus labios. Forcejeó con Rachel un momento, sometiéndola a final de cuentas contra el mueble por la evidente diferencia de fuerza, llegando a sujetar con una mano las de la más chica, con dificultad abrió el cajón, y cuanto tuvo el libro en su poder soltó a Rachel de su amarre, apartándose inmediatamente del lugar y observando con curiosidad el título del libro.

-¿The Price of Salt? – Preguntó más para sí misma que para la muchacha de rasgos judíos – _El precio de la sal…_ \- tradujo al español

Aprovechando su concentración, Rachel le arrebató el libro de las manos antes de que pudiera descubrir algo más de su nueva adquisición.

Lo compró en una librería algo ambigua y vieja del centro de Sacrilegio, con antiguos libros amontonados en sus desgastados pisos de madera de pino. Después de un momento de estar curioseando, una chica alta de ojos azules se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa, y sin más, le recomendó el libro. Cuando Rachel le agradeció su "curiosa generosidad", la muchacha aplaudió levemente y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

"¡Se lo va a llevar, Quinn!" anunció a una chica rubia más baja que ella. La cual, al igual que la otra, llevaba una enorme gabardina de color caoba a conjunto con un gorro desgastado y unos enormes lentes oscuros.

"¡Te dije que no hicieras contacto, Brittany! ¡Vámonos!" le susurró enfadada, y sin dirigirle una mirada a Rachel, sujetó del brazo derecho a la rubia más alta y se apresuró a salir de la vieja librería.

A pesar de estar segura que jamás había visto a esa enigmática mujer antes, algo en sus ojos azules denotaba confianza y seguridad de hablarle sin mayor problema. La voz de su acompañante, en cambio, la dejó impactada, resultó tan familiar pero a la vez tan irreal que, sorprendentemente, su corazón dio un vuelco, fue de esas cosas que jamás te lograrías dar a explicar, porque no requieren explicaciones, solo deleites. Mantuvo su vista clavada en aquellas dos singulares mujeres hasta que se perdieron entre el torbellino de gente que recorría la transitada avenida en ese momento; sin darle un vistazo al libro, lo compró y salió de la librería más rápido de lo que había llegado.

En su vida hubiese comprado algo así; estaban ocurriendo grandes manifestaciones en todo el país por los derechos de los homosexuales, que, como buena judía, no creía en los mismos, y la gran mayoría de Estados Unidos tampoco. Todos los días se les abusaba, golpeaban, mataban; estaban en una situación parecida a la gente de raza negra. Y es que ¿quién creería en los derechos de alguien que se enamora de su mismo sexo? ¿Alguien que peca por pecar y no por liberarse de la opresión a la que es sometido socialmente, justificada hasta cierto punto? Traduciendo, merecía muerte, infierno, sufrimiento; eso le habían enseñado a Rachel y a Santana, y la ideología se tenía que quedar como tal.

-¿Qué es ese libro, Berry? ¿Y por qué me lo ocultas? – le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Santana, echando una vista a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie y acercando su rostro a Rachel mientras le decía en un susurro apenas perceptible - ¿Es el Marqués de Sade?

La judía se puso roja de la vergüenza e ira, mientras abría sus ojos ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Aunque, si había algo peor que el Marqués de Sade, eran los libros acerca de la homosexualidad. _Jamás_ y se repitió, _jamás en la vida vuelvo a tomar sugerencias de extraños._

-¿Qué dices Santana? ¡Claro que no! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas y apurarte? Tenemos muchas opciones y hay que consultarlas todas.

Sin más, Rachel guardó el libro en un baúl antiguo que tenía y lo cerró con una llave que llevaba a modo de collar en el pecho ante la atenta mirada de Santana. Se colocó nuevamente su colguije y dedicándole una sonrisa a su interlocutora salió de la habitación.

Santana fue tras de ella, sin saber exactamente qué pensar ante la actitud de la castaña.

Más tarde ese día pasó entre centros comerciales, eligiendo los conjuntos adecuados. Entre la emoción de Rachel y el aburrimiento de Santana.

Mientras estaban en el centro comercial, la latina leía una revista de Rock n Roll atentamente mientras esperaba a la chica más pequeña fuera del probador. Pudo ver de reojo como alguien observaba prendas en los percheros a lado de ella.

-Esa es una selección interesante – escuchó una voz femenina

Volteo a ver y era una mujer rubia de cabello corto rebelde y anteojos oscuros. Pareciera que incluso quería pasar desapercibida, debido a su enorme gabardina y su anticuado sombrero que sostenía en su mano derecha. Pero desprendía una vibra rebelde que solo era digna de un adolescente reprimido en sus propios estereotipos.

-Woodstock será el concierto de la historia, puedo asegurarlo. – dijo una muy segura y retadora Santana

-Bueno, falta más de un año para ello, intentaré confiar en tu juicio – respondió de igual manera la mujer frente a ella

Pudo notar como unos ojos ámbar brillaban bajo sus gafas y una sonrisa superficial aparecía en su rostro. Antes de que Santana pudiera responder, la extraña mujer miró su reloj, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me tengo que marchar. Espero ese concierto cumpla tus expectativas, Santana.

Y sin más, se colocó nuevamente su sombrero y salió rápidamente del local de ropa dejando a una aturdida Santana, ¿cómo esa mujer podía saber su nombre?

Antes de que pudiera plantearse algo más, Rachel salió con un vestido pomposo de un rosa chillón a conjunto con unas zapatillas con brillantina. La morena se sorprendió, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo, pues seguía impactada de los conocimientos de esa muchacha.

-Antes de criticar ese horripilante pedazo de tela – Rachel parecía querer replicar pero Santana alzó su mano en señal de que guardara silencio -. Me acaba de pasar algo sumamente extraño.

La judía la miró con expectación pidiendo más información. Le comentó lo ocurrido con un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

-¿Rubia de cabello corto dices? – preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, hobbit? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te estoy…?

-¿Qué color era su gabardina, Santana? – la interrumpió

-¿Para qué…?

-Contéstame – volvió a interrumpir ahora con tono de impaciencia

-Era color… café, no sé, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

Rachel abrió los ojos y pasó su lengua por sus labios ahora secos. Decidió al momento no comentar nada, sabía su amiga armaría un alboroto quizá innecesario, pensó que era simple coincidencia, ¿cuántas mujeres rubias no había en Sacramento, de todas maneras? Así que optó por dejarlo pasar y que no fuera más que una anécdota curiosa, pues lo más seguro era que no pasara de eso.

-Simple curiosidad; no sé Santana, quizá lo intuyó, no hay muchas personas latinas aquí, de todas maneras, probablemente es una amiga en común de alguien que conozcamos.

Santana estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Rachel le dedicó una mirada mordaz y prefirió quedarse con sus pensamientos y no preocuparse de más como estuvo a punto de hacer.

Después de un par de horas, llegaron a la casa de la judía, decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí, para que al día siguiente se dedicaran únicamente a prepararse.

Cenaron entre risas y programas de TV donde se buscaba pareja que se habían vuelto muy famosos últimamente. Los padres de Rachel no iban a poder estar durante la celebración del 4 de Julio pues decidieron tomar unas vacaciones a Sudamérica.

-A veces… pienso que mi papá es gay. – dijo repentinamente Rachel, haciendo que Santana se atragantara con su comida

-¿Qué dices? – Intentó articular la latina aun tosiendo - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Sabes que la relación de mis padres no va del todo viento en popa. Mamá se pasa el día entre la casa y su trabajo en el coro de la Universidad, y papá… bueno, él cuando no trabaja se pasa el día completo con su amigo, Leroy, hay veces que no llega a dormir, y cuando pasa eso no hacen más que gritarse toda la mañana. Con ello justificaron sus vacaciones.

La latina la miró intentando descifrar el enigma que en ese momento era su rostro, gestos entre lo melancólico y el rencor. Era una situación especial.

-Bueno, Rachel, no te puedo decir realmente mucho. Solo que no creo debas hacer ese tipo de conclusiones tan fuertes contra tu padre, Hiram se volvería loco si supiera que utilizaste su nombre y "gay" en una misma oración. ¿Quién no se molestaría? – preguntó en tono de obviedad

-No lo sé, Santana… hay muchos puntos, ¿está bien?

Después de eso, las envolvió un silencio ambientado solo por el deprimente Réquiem de Mozart, vale, era una jodida obra de arte, pero ¿en qué siglo vivía Rachel? Después de ese disco, seguro venía una canción de El Mago de Oz. Podría jurarlo.

Ahí estaba, justo la obra que había predicho, de la voz de Judy Garland comenzó Over the Rainbow. Y fue su límite. Se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia el tocadiscos, quitando el disco en reproducción que Rachel acababa de poner.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – chilló Rachel

-Cállate Berry, no planeo pasar mi noche entre tu música de la era pasada…

-¡1939! – protestó Rachel

-¿Tengo cara de qué me importe? ¡No! ¡Ahora coloca tu trasero en este sillón que pondré el canal de rock, y cállate!

A regañadientes y con los brazos cruzados Rachel se sentó lejos de Santana, cruzando sus piernas e ignorándola.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Jefferson Airplane! – gritó emocionada Santana mientras se paraba y comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Somebody to love – ¡Vamos hobbit! – sin perder un segundo, Santana sostuvo ambas manos de Rachel y la invitó a unírsele – _don't you want somebody to love, don't you need somebody to love,_ _wouldn't you love somebody to love, you better find somebody to loveeeeee!_ ¡Canta Berry! – ordenó entre risas

La castaña que ya bailaba sin ningún tipo de pudor decidió que era tiempo de dejar los estereotipos y unirse a aquella música que le encantaba en secreto.

 _-_ _When the garden flowers, Baby, are dead yes. And your mind is so full of red –_ cantó luciendo su espectacular voz y sin vergüenza ante su amiga

Santana la miró sorprendida, le había pedido cantar con fin de molestarla, jamás hubiera pensado que esa chica tan radicalmente conservadora conociera al menos una canción actual, sin importarle decidió unírsele en el coro.

- _Don't you want somebody to love, don't you need somebody to love,_ _wouldn't you love somebody to love, you better find somebody to love! –_ cantaron al unísono felizmente

Y así, entre The Animals y The Zombies, Rachel cayó dormida en la última parte de _She's not there._ Con una sonrisa se acurrucó en el sillón donde hacía momentos había estado saltado y desabrochando los primeros botones de su blusa.

Santana continuaba riendo cuando notó a una castaña plácidamente dormida en el sillón de la sala principal, con una llave colgando de su pecho. A la latina se le iluminaron los ojos de la curiosidad, con sumo cuidado se fue acercando a la más pequeña, y quitándole con delicadeza el collar, tratando de rozarla lo menos posible.

Una vez que consiguió su objetivo, tapó a Rachel con una frazada que se encontraba en el armario de bajo de las escaleras, apagó la televisión y fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Perdió el tiempo de cuanto había estado leyendo, la historia la atrapó desde el primer instante, con su dramatismo y amor plasmado en tinta con una pasión abrumadora.

" _Therese la cogió y se la llevó, y en su nerviosismo, mientras ponía la toalla en las manos extendidas de Carol, sus ojos bajaron sin querer desde la cara de Carol a sus pechos desnudos y más abajo. Vio la rápida sorpresa en la mirada de Carol mientras se volvía. Therese cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó despacio a la cama, pero a través de sus párpados seguía viendo la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Carol."_

A Santana la invadió un ligero sonrojo continuo de un pasar ruidoso de su propia saliva.

-Vaya, vaya Berry… no te conocía ese lado – susurró con una sonrisa invadiéndole los labios

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la castaña, haciendo que Santana entrecerrara los ojos con molestia. No se había percatado del tiempo que estuvo leyendo, pero cayó en la cuenta que, para su vergüenza, ese incorrecto libro la había poseído por horas innecesarias.

Sacó del mueble de Rachel papel y pluma, escribiendo " _GAYBERRY"_ en toda la extensión de la hoja, colocando ésta en el libro, y devolviéndolo al baúl.

-Quizá eso de la homosexualidad es de familia… - dialogaba consigo misma mientras bajaba las escaleras recordando la conversación del día anterior con Rachel

Cuando llegó abajo encontró que la judía se había caído del sillón y dormía en una posición incómoda en la alfombra de la sala. Se acercó a ella y le colocó con delicadeza nuevamente el collar. Sintiéndose algo mal por haber curioseado entre sus cosas (sorprendentemente) decidió preparar el desayuno para ambas.

Una vez terminado se acercó a Rachel y le dio ligeras patadas en el dorso, ésta se retorció un momento en el suelo mientras murmuraba inentendiblemente. Santana la observaba al tiempo que metía un pedazo de tocino en su boca y prendía la televisión. Estaba agotada. Le costaría mucho cubrir las ojeras que se le habían formado por la falta de sueño esa noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – murmuró dificultosamente Rachel – Dios, me duele todo mi cuerpo…

Entre quejidos se puso de pie, agradeciendo a Santana por cuidarla (irónicamente) y hacerle el desayuno. Preparándose para el difícil día que tendrían que enfrentar.

* * *

Pasaron toda la mañana y tarde entre vestidos y maquillaje, peinados y perfumes. Ese día se llevaría a cabo una cena con los mayores generales del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos, como celebración al 4 de Julio y por supuesto, para debatir el tema igualmente de la Guerra de Vietnam que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo,

El padre de Santana era un General de renombre en el Ejército. Se podría decir que por lo mismo, su vida había sido placentera, aunque muy tradicionalista y bajo una educación militar estricta hasta el cansancio. No había quejas de su parte, en su mundo no existían tales comportamientos, y es que, concluyó que ese estilo de vida era únicamente de ella, que estaba sola con sus responsabilidades que eran demasiado grandes para una niña de cinco años. Eso pensaba, hasta que, cuando su padre subió de rango a Teniente General y se hizo una fiesta en su casa, conoció a una pequeña niña de enormes ojos chocolate y nariz prominente que la observaba con complicidad. Fue en ese momento que supo, aunque no cerrará la boca y hablara de Broadway como su mayor pasión; había encontrado a su mejor amiga, complemento y hermana adoptiva.

Rachel era entusiasta, soñadora y talentosa hasta la sien; Santana era sarcástica, burlesca y tenaz. Una combinación interesante y suficientemente diferente como para que Santana siempre quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a la judía.

Su vida actual no era algo que podría considerarse interesante bajo algún concepto extraordinario. Su educación era de las mejores en el país en una escuela de renombre en Sacrilegio, pertenecía al equipo de las porristas y tenía un novio tan idiota que podía modificarlo a su conveniencia, Noah era algo distraído pero le servía para guardar su nivel ante la sociedad, al igual que en cuanto terminaran el Colegio se uniría al Ejercito, que era en ese momento lo único que importaba realmente (al menos a su padre)

La vida de Rachel no era muy diferente, a pesar de siempre vivir de sus sueños, yendo a sus clases particulares de canto y teatro que eran lo más importante de una "perfecta" vida, con un novio todavía más estúpido que el de Santana, el cual no sabía qué haría con su burlesca existencia y muy difícilmente recordaba la relación que llevaba con Rachel. Capitán mediocre del equipo de americano, intento de cantante y modelo para los Cabbage Page Kids (a descripción de Santana)

-Finn me pidió matrimonio – dijo seriamente Rachel observándose en el espejo mientras jugaba con su pulsera de esmeraldas

Santana la volteó a ver con ojos anonadados, abriendo y cerrando la boca ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Y lo vas a rechazar… ¿no es así? – preguntó con tono obvio

-No lo sé…

En cuanto Santana estuvo a punto de responder, el timbre sorprendió a ambas y la latina volteó a ver con severidad a Rachel.

-Seguro son ellos, esto no ha acabado aquí – le advirtió con su dedo índice señalándola acusadoramente

Y en efecto, eran Noah y Finn. El trayecto en automóvil fue innecesariamente incomodo, con todos conscientes de la situación pero nadie lo suficientemente valiente (o imbécil) de mencionar algo.

La reunión fue en una hacienda perdida a las afueras de Sacramento, en medio del bosque, entraron entre un pequeño camino de tierra, Rachel actuaba ofendida, Santana simplemente algo curiosa. Para ser una reunión de tan alto rango, supondría habría vigilancia hasta por debajo del suelo, pero realmente pasó a ser un ambiente de lo más natural e inclusive cómodo. Supuso que para no levantar sospechas de lo que se realizaba dentro.

Aquella particular residencia con rededores de verdes y kilométricos patios, con una enorme piscina en la parte trasera, fue encanto de Santana, y a pesar de las críticas a lo desolado del lugar y _"¿A quién se le ocurría hacer semejante mansión en medio de un desolado bosque?_ " de Rachel, la latina supo que también había quedado impresionada.

La cena fue extremadamente formal, con hombres de elegantes trajes militares, con un revuelto de insignias en el lado derecho de su saco. Santana acordó encontrarse con sus padres ahí, y se cumplió, los seis se sentaron en una mesa circular, donde cenaron y escucharon las palabras dedicadas a la Independencia de los Estados Unidos del General del Ejército atentamente.

Momentos después, todos los generales, incluyendo el padre de Santana, se excusaron yendo a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar. La madre de Santana intentaba entablar conversación con las dos adolescentes, preguntándoles cómo había sido su experiencia comprando el vestido adecuado, seleccionando maquillaje y peinado. Era una mujer atenta, de cerca de cincuenta años pero su físico no lo representaba, una copia de Santana físicamente, ya que la mujer a comparación de su hija era un néctar en su personalidad. Adoraba a Rachel, pero sentía lastima por su relación, al igual que la de su hija con ese chico al que tenía manipulado, mas guardaba silencio para no desatar la ira de su esposo ante su perfecto yerno, el cual se lo había ganado cuando le contó sus planes de ingresar al Ejercito.

Poco tiempo después una banda sinfónica comenzó a tocar, al momento de haber despejado la pista de baile. Noah le pidió bailar, y a regañadientes Santana aceptó.

-Hoy te ves muy sexy – intentó halagarla

-No me interesa qué pienses de mí, Puck – le respondió malhumorada

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confuso

-No importa, ¿vale? Necesito aire.

Y sin más, Santana salió al enorme patio trasero de aquella residencia. Se sentó en uno de los bancos laterales a la piscina, mientras suspiraba quedamente y observaba el movimiento del agua iluminada por focos azules.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y repetía su acción, mirando continuamente el cielo estrellado.

-Lo amo, creo aceptaré – susurró Rachel más para ella misma que para Santana

Ésta la volteó a ver como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, Rachel se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la mirada hacia arriba, podía contemplar su rostro al por mayor debido a como llevaba sujeto su largo cabello castaño.

-Han pasado trece años… y es la primera vez que no te identifico. –le confesó con su ahora semblante serio

En un movimiento rápido la castaña volteó a ver a su acompañante, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en un punto específico entre los árboles que se alzaban varios metros delante de ellas.

-No comprendo.

-A mis cinco años conocí a una molesta niña judía que no paraba de hablar de Broadway y de Judy Garland o Julie Andrews, interpretando canciones de Mary Poppins que se me hacían extremadamente pomposas e insoportables. Tenías un sueño desde ese momento, o antes, sueño que pensé dejarías desmoronar cuando me diste esa noticia ésta mañana, y que acabaste por destruir por lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos.

Volteo a ver a Rachel que ahora tenía una expresión terriblemente melancólica y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

-El amor no frena, al contrario, relatan que es como flotar en un río cristalino construido a base de esperanza y sueños que tú mismo has construido, y que llega un momento en que dejas que una persona se adentre en él. Los lazos, en cambio, te sujetan a una estaca con vacías esperanzas y nula opción de alcanzar algo que no estuviera ya frente a tus narices. Si bien no es en todos los casos, una vez que le des a Finn el sí acepto, que tu nombre cambie del de una estrella nata a uno tan ridículo y ordinario como Rachel Hudson, te clavaras a una estaca inmóvil en Sacrilegio, y Broadway solo será un sueño de tus anhelos pasados.

Santana volteó a ver a aquella que consideraba su hermana con una actitud seria en el rostro, indescifrable. Rachel sujetaba su cabeza y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, procesando las palabras de la chica más alta.

En ese momento, escucharon un maullido cercano, Santana frunció el ceño y volteo hacia atrás, de dónde provenía el ruido. Mientras la chica judía limpiaba sus lágrimas y hacía lo mismo. El maullido volvió a hacer presencia.

Algo que podían asumir, era el encanto hacia los animales que desde muy chicas habían tenido, era una pequeña característica que casi no sacaban a relucir pero existía en ellas. Aquellos pequeños quejidos comenzaron a hacerse más continuos.

Rachel decidió pararse e ir a buscar al dueño de aquellos reclamos, tras de ella fue Santana, más para hacerle compañía, pues no le daba mucha confianza el oscuro bosque que las rodeaba.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron visualizar un enorme gato grisáceo con una red entre las patas que le impedía caminar. La judía se acercó rápidamente y lo cargó para comenzar a desenredar el revoltijo que había ahí.

-Hola amiguito, ¿cómo te has hecho esto? No te preocupes, que ya te libero de todo este enredo – habló Rachel con el animal en brazos mientras lo acariciaba

Se escuchó el sonido de una vara rompiéndose cerca de ellas, seguido de hojas desplazándose. Santana frunció el ceño e intentó inútilmente ver entre la oscuridad del bosque, la única luz cercana era la de los enormes ventanales de la residencia, la cual no le servía en absoluto.

-Rachel, vámonos – ordenó de inmediato

-En un momento acabo – respondió nerviosa, también había escuchado el ruido y le estaba entrado miedo

En esta ocasión entre la oscuridad salió un ruido del roce contra los troncos de los árboles, seguido de lo que juraría eran un par de pasos contra el pasto crecido de esa parte del bosque.

-¡Rachel! – exigió

Pero antes de que pudiera voltearse, sintió un delgado pero fuerte brazo aferrándose a su cintura, seguido de una mano tapando sus labios. El suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, y ahora la sujetaban de lado. Pataleó exagerada y continuas veces, mientras intentaba gesticular gritos que morían en su garganta y salían débilmente. Con sus brazos codeó a quien la sujetaba, mientras golpeaba a diestra y siniestra cada vez que sentía la presencia cerca de ella.

Su raptor cayó de rodillas ante los continuos golpes, intentando sujetar sus brazos, pero continuando con su mano en la misma posición.

-¡Quinn! ¡Apúrate con ella! ¡Me está dando mucha batalla! Tenemos que regresar por Tubbi – oyó susurrar a la que parecía era su secuestradora

Curioso, pensó, que no solo una sino dos mujeres estuvieran detrás de aquello, pero no había tiempo de cuestionamientos, se comenzó a retorcer más entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

Sintió como alguien llegó corriendo a su lado, no pudiendo distinguir todavía absolutamente nada por la oscuridad que las rodeaba; al momento que la primera mujer quitó la mano de sus labios, Santana alcanzó a gritar.

 _-¡Suéltenme, malditas perras!_ – alcanzó a articular en español lo más alto que se permitió

De inmediato colocaron el pañuelo entre sus labios, ajustándolo solo ligeramente.

-¡Ten cuidado Brittany! ¡Ha gritado muy fuerte!

-Te dije que hablaba español, ¿a que no es súper sensual? – contestó la otra inocentemente y con una risita ignorando a su compañera mientras intentaba someter a Santana nuevamente

Al escuchar estas palabras la latina comenzó a removerse fuertemente, cuando la otra chica la cargó sobre su hombro derecho le alcanzó a proporcionar un rodillazo en la ingle, haciendo que cayera de rodillas a causa del dolor.

La otra que ya se había alejado volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, esta vez portando una gaza mojada.

-¡Dijiste que no lo haríamos! – le reclamó fuertemente

-¡Tuve que hacerlo también con Rachel! – Santana se alarmó al escuchar el nombre de su amiga en labios de aquella timadora – No les pasará nada Brittany, te lo juro.

Sin más, notó como se le acercaba en un rápido movimiento y le colocaba casi delicadamente aquel pedazo de tela blanco sobre su nariz, mientras la otra la sujetaba firmemente a manera de no hacerle daño.

En cuestión de segundos las sombras desaparecieron, para darle paso a la total oscuridad.


	5. III

III

 _24 de Diciembre de 1938_

 _Berlín, Alemania_

El sol se fusionaba con su largo cabello rubio, reflejando su concentración en sus ojos ámbar y su expresión serena. El pincel plasmaba su mirar, y el lienzo era víctima de sus interpretaciones, cubriéndose de matices opacos.

-¿Cuándo terminaremos, Quinn? Tengo frío y hambre.

-Shh – alcanzó a callarle

Siguió dando pinceladas mientras relamía sus labios a causa del frío que le proporcionaba el invierno. La chica rubia a lado de ella, titiritaba de frío, intentando leer el libro que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué te parece Nuestra señora de París? Es una obra magnífica.

-Quizá la disfrutaría más, si no estuviera a minutos de congelarme.

Quinn levantó ligeramente la ceja derecha, mientras daba unos últimos detalles al lienzo, para así acallar de una vez las repetidas quejas de su acompañante.

Una vez terminada su obra, le dio un último vistazo mientras limpiaba sus pinceles y comenzaba a guardar sus materiales de pintura. Sintió como la chica se acercaba a ella, viendo con seriedad el cuadro y apretando su libro contra su pecho.

-No es muy digno de ti… - dijo con voz tímida

Quinn lo sabía, había sido un asco, un total desperdicio a sus talentos, que sabía, seguían estando ahí.

-¿No estarás nerviosa por lo de hoy… o sí Quinn?

-Aunque lo estuviera, no tendría por qué siquiera expresarlo, o estártelo diciendo, Brittany – contestó con voz seria y el ceño fruncido

Brittany se quedó callada, y ayudó a Quinn cargando el caballete que había ocupado.

El corto camino de regreso fue silenciosamente incómodo, la chica de ojos azules se había sentido atacada por la respuesta de su mejor amiga, mientras que ésta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Siendo Navidad había mucho movimiento en la casa de la familia Fabray, soldados iban y venían, Quinn le pidió a Brittany que se quedara con ella ese par de días para ayudarse mutuamente con los preparativos del día, siendo que la familia de ésta llegaría en la noche.

Los padres de Quinn y Brittany se habían conocido durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, siendo ambos soldados alemanes. Sin embargo, Rusell Fabray había decidido entregar su vida al Ejercito después de pelear por él, subiendo con el pasar el tiempo varios escalafones y posicionándose en una posición fuerte del mismo. Habían tenido dos hijas con su esposa Judy, Frannie y Quinn.

Frannie tenía un carácter demasiado soñador como para adentrarse más de lo necesario en el mundo de Rusell, mostrando, además desde pequeña cierta vocación hacia la enfermería. En cambio, Quinn, era una líder nata por naturaleza, su carácter era el de un Fabray por excelencia, y en conjunto con sus palabras frías y su elegante levantar de ceja era una candidata perfecta para que el apellido de la familia siguiera sonando entre el Ejército como uno de los más relevantes.

Poco tiempo antes de este descubrimiento, a principios de la década de 1920 cuando Quinn no era más que una niña, fue que comenzó a adentrarse fuertemente el Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán. Rusell sintió, pues, una curiosidad abrumadora, llevándolo a escuchar en una junta de éste partido al fundador de éste. Un hombre menudo, de poco más de 1.70, pero con una voz tan potente como su poder de convencimiento, el cual, después de su presentación, se presentaría ante él como Adolf Hitler.

Lo demás, fue historia.

El mejor conocido como Partido Nazi, se apoderó casi en su totalidad de Alemania, Polonia y Holanda. Comenzando una guerra que se esparcía como una llama en pólvora. Hitler llegaba hasta por debajo de las rocas, con sus teorías raciales y fascismo.

Había llegado el momento primordial de Rusell para que Quinn se adentrase junto a Brittany en el mundo que les tendría las llaves del mundo aseguradas, y por supuesto, su dictadura e importancia de su familia no se hiciera desconocida ante el Ejercito.

Una vez todos estuvieran en la mesa, degustando de la cena de Navidad, comenzó a adentrarse de la ideología del Partido; Stephen, el padre de Brittany asentía a todo lo que Rusell decía, pues se había adentrado gracias a éste completamente en él.

-…Entonces, estos campos de internamiento nos ayudarán con ellos mientras tanto – hubo un par de ceños fruncidos pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a Rusell –. Me han ofrecido monitorear uno, he accedido por supuesto. El hecho, Stephen – continuó dedicándole una seria mirada a su amigo –, es que necesitamos cuantos soldados se requieran allí, por supuesto no es urgente, pero en un par de años será primordial. No te pediré vayas, ya no estamos para esas andadas ciertamente. Pero adentraré a Quinn desde ahora, con un entrenamiento completo pero suficientemente suave para no presionarla, es una niña por supuesto y tiene facultades para éste mundo; estoy seguro que Brittany…

Rusell siguió hablando, sin embargo, Whitney, la madre de Brittany, volteó inmediatamente a ver su marido, con una cara de espanto y desaprobación en el rostro, a lo que éste le devolvió una mirada frívola y siguió asintiendo a lo que su camarada le decía, mostrándose complacido.

-En Nuestra Señora de Paris, Esmeralda muere – le murmuraba al oído Brittany a Quinn asegurándose que nadie las escuchaba -, y al ver al amor de su vida fallecida después de dos intentos por salvarla, Quasimodo se arroja a la fosa común donde habían arrojado el cuerpo de la gitana, muriendo abrazado a ella. ¿Es eso la vida? ¿Únicamente una tragedia?

Quinn la observó un instante con mirada profunda y dudas a flor de piel, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia los dos hombres que parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

-Eso, Britt, lo tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta.

Y sin más, se dispuso a continuar su cena con toda la tranquilidad a la que se le aproxima una tempestad.

* * *

 _30 de Enero de 1943_

 _Berlín, Alemania_

Era un día de suma importancia, tenía que serlo, al siguiente empezarían su servicio en un campo de internamiento judío. Los entrenamientos cada vez parecían más eternos, más duros y exigentes. Y a pesar de cubrirse de gris y verse obligadas a cambiar de carácter, nadie podía cuadrar sus ideales en el fondo benévolos y con una dura negación a la dictadura Nazi.

Estaban en la casa de un recién ascendido Herr Kommandant, el mismo puesto que ocupaba el padre de Quinn.

Se veían rodeadas de personas haciendo alusión a la palabra hipócrita, todos los soldados y comandantes reían, entre bromas y champagne, olvidándose por un momento que eran los secuaces de múltiples asesinatos por una ideología fascista y desesperada.

Brittany había pasado a lado del anfitrión que parecía serio y mantenía una alerta a que nadie escuchara lo que le decía a una mujer mayor frente a él. Al parecer, la mujer se había opuesto a la celebración y todo lo que ésta conllevaba.

" _Deberías tener cuidado. Expresar tus opiniones en público podría causarte problemas."_

Escuchó decir al Comandante en voz baja pero exigente. Brittany había decidido parar el paso frente suyo, con la curiosidad invadiéndola; el hombre no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, y le dedicó una frívola mirada seguido de un apretar de mandíbula intimidante.

-Señorita Pierce – gesticuló con falsa cortesía para acto seguido pasar junto a ella con un gesto de superioridad y abandonar su lugar.

Decidió irse de ahí para evitar acarrearse problemas, buscando a Quinn para así preguntarle si se podían ir, con la excusa de que mañana tendrían que partir temprano.

En el camino, se encontró al pequeño hijo del anfitrión, un niño menudo con cabello negro y grandes ojos celestes, perfectamente arreglado y que en cuando la visualizó se cuadró como pudo.

-Bruno – le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – descansa.

Y después de que le obedeciera, se acercó a acariciarle el cabello, para continuar su camino.

No tardó en encontrar a Quinn, estaba en el balcón con una mirada perdida entre la ciudad y sus pensamientos. Con su largo vestido plata y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

-No quiero hacerlo.

Pensó sería buen momento para expresar lo que la había desesperado desde el día cuatro años atrás. Sin embargo, Quinn ni se reiteró en voltearla a ver, mantenía un semblante serio, y por un momento Brittany pensó no le había escuchado, pero al momento en que estaba dispuesta a repetírselo, la voz de Quinn no se hizo esperar.

-No se trata de querer, aquí nunca se hará lo que tú quieras, las únicas personas que te obedecerán son los judíos, ¿entendiste? ¿No te han servido estos cuatro años?

-No se me hace jus… - y antes de que pudiera terminar la palma de Quinn fue a impactar contra su mejilla

Brittany inmediatamente colocó su mano en donde había recibido el manotazo, con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Es como tiene que ser, y será. Cállate y limítate a obedecer – gesticuló con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y los labios apretados de la furia – te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

Y limpiándose los rastros del llanto del rostro, se limitó a dar media vuelta y con caminar elegante abandonar el balcón, dejando a una confundida y melancólica Brittany tras ella.

* * *

 _26 de Abril de 1943_

 _Campo de Bergen-Belsen, Baja Sajonia, Alemania_

Habían pasado casi tres meses en ese lugar, y Brittany cada día que se levantaba, se sentía como si fuera el primer día, aquel que entre gritos de suplicios y gruñidos de perros le habían dado la bienvenida al que ella describía en su mente como el 'peor lugar en la tierra'.

Había perdido a su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray se había convertido en un zombie que daba órdenes a los soldados y a ella por inercia, y que miraba a los judíos con un fingido asco, Quinn daba la faceta de la soldado Nazi perfecta, pero, y Brittany lo sabía, seguía siendo la misma dulce y apasionada mujer que ella conoció, aunque ni con ella se mostrara así, en la privacidad de sus innecesariamente lujosas habitaciones.

Así que para la joven Pierce, fue un suplicio ordenarse a sí misma parecer una frívola y cruel persona. Sin embargo, no todo era oscuridad, tenía varios amigos entre la comunidad judía del campo, que a voces sabían de la amabilidad y dulzura de la rubia que con solo 19 años era un mismísimo ángel, que les ayudaba en secreto, desde llevándoles comida, hasta a ayudar a niños a salir entre la oscuridad de la noche del campo.

Claramente, esto ni sus compañeros ni la mismísima Quinn lo sabían, pues seguramente Brittany sería condenada por traición al Führer y a la patria. Suficiente tenía con haberse ganado la enemistad de sus compañeros y los enojos de la rubia más baja por no ser 'lo suficientemente cruel'. Escapaba de los problemas como podía, refugiándose en un fingido semblante serio.

Mantenía una relación de odio con Irma Grese, una soldado conocida, al contrario de ella, como el 'Ángel de la muerte' de Bergen-Belsen, era una mujer que a pesar de su belleza, sus crueles actos y tratos innecesariamente sanguinarios hicieron crear varios conflictos con Brittany en sus apenas tres meses de servicio.

En una ocasión, había escuchado ruidos extraños desde la habitación de Quinn, preocupaba por ella, fue a su ayuda por si alguien intentara atentar contra la vida de su aún amiga. En cambio, encontró a Grese con la cara hundida entre las piernas de Quinn, mientras ésta lanzaba maldiciones y mantenía sujeta fuertemente del cabello rubio a la también conocida como 'La Bella Bestia'.

En cuanto Quinn la visualizó, le gritó maldiciones, ordenándole que se metiera en sus asuntos, y que si volvía a interferir de esa manera en su habitación se llevaría un duro castigo. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta fuertemente para poder seguir con su encuentro sexual.

Sí, la suerte no le había sonreído a Brittany, pero qué va, no le había sonreído desde que su padre había aceptado gustoso la propuesta de Rusell. Lo único que la mantenía de pie, era el poder ayudar a tantas personas se pudiera dado su puesto; todo lo que la rodeaba era una matanza, un calvario, se sentía la peor persona en la faz de la tierra, y comenzaba a caer en una depresión de la que dudaba poder escapar.

Ese día, iba a llegar un enorme cargamento de judíos, que, según había escuchado rumores, venían desde Varsovia, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño ante la extrañez de eso. Pero intentó dejar de preocuparse por ello, y concentrarse en dónde agruparían a tantas personas, debido al poco espacio todavía existente en las pequeñas cabañas de madera podrida.

Había hecho pasar la voz entre los judíos, para advertirles que estuvieran preparados, pues seguramente vendría un tren por varios de ellos llevándolos a un campo de exterminio, debido a la pronta sobrepoblación.

El kilométrico tren hizo acto de presencia, pudo observar como sus 'compañeros' sacaban varios cadáveres de los vagones, mientras cientos de personas bajaban confundidas y muertas de entre miedo y frío. Los estaban conduciendo hacia donde les quitarían la ropa, sus pertenencias y les cortarían el cabello.

Fue una tarea complicada para ella, a pesar de que los demás parecieran estar en su ambiente.

Y, entre la multitud, entre gritos desesperados y muerte anunciada, pudo deslumbrar unos ojos chocolates que la miraban embalsamados, fue un momento extrañamente mágico y melancólico. Pudo observar el pequeño cuerpo acreedor de la mirada, ¿una persona latina? Eso sí que era nuevo para ella. Pero antes de que pudiera procesar aquello, observó como de un codazo en el estómago, la chica caía al suelo entre los gritos de Irma y la sorpresa de los presentes.

Y antes de que la pérfida mujer pudiera proporcionarle un golpe con su enorme tonfa, Brittany le agarró fuertemente del brazo, con una dureza recién estrenada en ella. Grese no tardó en deshacerse del amarre, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio a la otra chica.

-¡Pierce! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a proteger a la basura judía!? ¡Ahora verás lo que pasa si te metes conmigo! – amenazó mientras volvía a alzar su tonfa en dirección a la chica

-¡Basta Grese! ¡Baja eso de inmediato y sigue tu trabajo o quien verá qué pasa si te metes pero conmigo eres tú! – gritó fuertemente Quinn que llevaba del brazo a una pequeña figura que temblaba visiblemente

-¡Fabray! ¿¡No ves lo que está haciendo!? – reclamó con los dientes apretados de la furia

-Eso no es algo que te interese, ahora sigue órdenes, sino date por jodida.

E Irma, con toda la cólera que alguna vez Brittany le hubiera visto, continuó su trabajo, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pagando su enojo con los que se lo "merecían".

-Y tú – señaló a Brittany – sígueme de inmediato.

La joven Pierce dudó solo un segundo antes de pedirle a la chica latina con un limitado polaco que la acompañara. La sujetó del brazo con fingida fuerza, para intentar disimular ante los demás. Ésta la miraba no con miedo, sino con curiosidad, turnando su mirada entre su "salvadora" y la chica que llevaba Quinn delante.

 _-No te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora_ – le dijo con dificultad mientras la guiaba a unas enormes cabañas de madera.

-No es necesario el polaco, no sé quién eres ni porqué lo haces, pero muchas gracias – dijo con voz apenas audible y en un perfecto alemán

Brittany se sorprendió a sobremanera y antes de que su sonrojo se hiciera presente decidió agachar la cabeza mientras seguía a Quinn.

Llegaron al interior de un enorme cuarto que se mostraba lejano a las cabañas que se encontraban en todo el campo. Brittany en cuanto cruzaron la puerta le susurró asustada a Quinn, pero ésta se limitó a responderle con una, que juraba, parecía el fantasma de una sonrisa. A esto, la chica de ojos azules le dedicó una mirada de entendimiento.

La latina inmediatamente abrazó a la castaña que había llevado Quinn, con un gesto de protección. Volteó a ver a Brittany y Quinn con un gesto de incertidumbre en el rostro al observar las bancas de madera repletas de pijamas y una puerta de metal al fondo de la enorme habitación.

-Quítense la ropa – ordenó Quinn mientras desabrochaba los botones de su enorme gabardina y Brittany la imitaba con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.


End file.
